Patch 1.5
Patch 1.5 is a future expansion to the game Global Agenda. It will further explore the Recursive Colony, as well as add a new open zone, new repeatable quests, blueprints, dyes, flair, and many other items, as well as adding crafting items as drops from open zone enemies. =09/09/2011: Global Agenda PRELIMINARY 1.5 Patch Notes= This article covers test guidance for the first round of Public Testing on Version 1.5, to be conducted from Friday, Sep 9 through Monday, Sep 12. Version 1.5 is the first release of the Recursive Colony expansion and includes major new features, new content and fixes for Global Agenda, including the North Sonora Open Zone. Public Testing for Version 1.5 will unfold over multiple test weekends, with each weekend having specific test goals. The final date for live deployment of Version 1.5 will be determined based on Public Test Server results and feedback. Week One Testing: SEP 9 through SEP 12 An early release of Global Agenda Version 1.5 will be available for public testing from late on Friday Sep 9, 2011 (US Eastern Time), until early on Monday morning, Sep 12, 2011 (US Eastern Time). Please keep in mind, this is a very early sneak peek with much more to come yet, and nothing at this point should be considered final. Follow GATestSvrStatus on Twitter for the most up-to-date Test Server availability information. This article describes the specific scope and features to be tested during this period, and may NOT represent the full and final scope of the VERSION 1.5 release. For this test, your characters from the Live environment will be transferred as they were on TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 6 at approximately 2:30 PM US EASTERN (07:30 GMT). Players that created accounts after this time will not be able to participate in this weekend's test. Use "/bug" and/or the VERSION 1.5 TEST FORUM to report problems. Major Highlights since Version 1.4 General *A new Open Zone: North Sonora - continues where Bolonov left off in observing the Recursive Colony at New Yuma. The Colony has grown increasingly aggressive and is now encroaching heavily on ARM territory. This zone leads players out into the northern part of the Sonoran region to discover the Colony’s origins and attempt to suppress its threat to the freed people of Dome City. *Quests are now referred to as ‘assignments’ in game to avoid confusion with missions. Maps *Significant additions and reworks to Intro missions, including class-based tutorials *Push - Dust: Reworked first objective point *Acquisition - Colony Cavern: A new Acquisition map in a Recursive setting. *North Sonora has numerous new instances available for play as you progress through the assignment line. Features: *Disconnect now returns you to Character Select screen instead of the login screen *Leveling up now grants a full health and power pool restore *The assignment system has been improved considerably to allow a greater variety of gameplay in North Sonora *New Repeatable Daily assignments available in the new zone *Assignment rewards may now include random items that help your character progression *Improved interfaces on the assignment dialog and log. *Beacons have been networked together in the open zones, allowing teleportation to specific, previously explored areas of the open zone. *You can now change what assignment you are tracking from the HUD. The default keybind is “G”, and allows you to quickly scan the area for your assignments. *You may now switch to a different instance of an open zone without having to return to Dome City. See the transport kiosks just outside the Dome for more details. *Added a “zone” chat, which connects all instances of an open zone together.You can switch to the zone channel by starting your chat message with “/1 “. “/z “ also works, as does using the existing UI. *City chat continues to support /c, though it is now considered a zone channel and also respects the /1 chat directive. *Don’t be surprised if you find random chests with loot when traversing North Sonora. * Elite Agent and Boosters are now available in-game for Agenda Points *Greatly improved the “acquired item” dialog. You should be able to read the entire name of your item now! *Added /aquit to the available commands. This leaves your agency without having to use the UI (and is easier to remember than the little known “/agencyleave”). *Clients should no longer freeze for a few seconds between login attempts. *Added various help and tutorial systems. More will be added. *Removed the old “detailed help” menu, which was out-of-date. *Rare Goods Vendor has been removed from Dome City. Bots: *Juggernauts should now award XP when killed. *Ticks now award XP when killed. *Increased XP awarded from Colony Snipers that appear in Raid missions. *Many previously unseen enemies have been sighted in North Sonora. Bugs Fixed in Version 1.5 *Fixed Helot Minigun not having improved accuracy when using right-click ‘turret’ mode. *Fixed missing invulnerability in attacker tech pod in Hex Plant 03 and Hex Missile Facility. *In the open zones, you should no longer be respawned in an unexplored location. *Network and system improvements should eliminate most of the previous lag-related assignment issues. *The promotion system’s feedback has been greatly improved. *Fixed a client crash caused by whispering target names of a certain length. *Boosters should now be able to fly in Dome City irrespective of their client machine’s settings. *Your chat should default to the zone chat channel when appropriate, rather than starting you in the local channel. Known Issues Here are some particular known issues to be aware of. *Assignment rewards are not fully implemented *Quest text is not yet finalized *Some quests arcs are not yet fully live (Robot Ranch, Ruined City, Dwellers) *Spawn doors in Acquisition: Colony Caverns will appear unlit *Escort NPC in the Bolonov mission is temporarily set to be Catherine Ives *Gruff occasionally appears to be headless *Turrets in Recon version of Agency Zero sometimes will not appear to spawn *Some instanced missions do not yet have sound/ music added Things to test *Create a new character and play through the tutorial. Identify any issues. *Complete the Find the Source and “A Night at the Solar Farm” assignments to open up the daily repeatable missions “Maintaining Power” and “Maintaining Presence.” Complete those and turn them in. Verify that they are not offered again immediately afterwards, but are the next day (and can again be completed, turned in, and reoffered the following day). *Try the Node and Raid missions with 1-4 players of various class compositions and loadouts, and report feedback on the difficulty. Downloading the Public Test Client For instructions on how to access the Public Test Server, please visit: http://hi-rez.custhelp.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/167/session/L2F2LzEvc2lkL2Y2OFdLMUVr The Public Test Server will only be available for testing at certain pre-announced times ahead of patch deployments. Watch the Public Test Server Forum for announcements on test availability, or follow GATestSvrStatus on Twitter. Category:Patches Category:Major Updates/Expansions